My SOULs to Keep
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Frisk had taken the heart-shaped locket. One that harbored a soul. Now the soul's gone, but Frisk has been captured by Peter and his team. Everything goes wrong when Sans and Undyne want to save her.
1. Innocence

Frisk sat in the cell, not saying a word to her captors. She opened the heart shaped locket to the picture. Asriel and Chara were hugging one another with Toriel and Asgore looking happily down a their children. Tears slipped from Frisk's eyes.

"Hey," Peter greeted. He heard a muffle _mlick_ and the person inside shifted. "Are you hungry?" The person paused for a moment and hey nodded. "Anything you want to eat?" For the first time, the person spoke. From their voice it seemed to be an excited girl.

"A bagel!" She cried. "2 bagels! And ketchup!"

"Woah, okay." Peter got up from his position. "Anything on them?"

"No thank you." Man, for a murderer of superheroes, she was polite.

Peter came back with the 2 plain bagels and the bottle of ketchup. The girl covered the 2 bagels in the red substance and ate them that way. Peter could've sworn he heard one of those sounds that old RPG games had when you were replenishing HP. When she finished, her hands and face were covered in ketchup, much similar to the way White Tiger had described finding her and standing over someone's body. Peter, didn't see that as the case. When the team had gotten to White Tiger and the other person, they were looking solemly at the ground as they raised their hands up like the heroes were police men.

"So, are here to interrogate me?" She asked going back into her depressed like state.

"No, just making sure you're healthy."

"Stop lying. You want to know why I killed those other heroes. Why I killed your friends. Why I killed those near-innocent people." Peter paused. This girl looked like she didn't know why herself. "I-I just want…I just want…I want my momster!" Tears freely flowed down her face. "I wanna see T-Toriel! A-and Sans and Papyrus! A-and U-undyne and Alphys…" She wiped the tears and ketchup off with her sleeve. She gave out a sour laugh. "I know what you're goning to say; 'You should have thought of that before you killed my friends…'" She put her ketchupy hands to her head and began laughing like a maniac. "I-I can't escape my sins! No matter how hard I try, they'll just keep coming, and coming, and coming! No matter how may times I try to get a happy ending, they'll be there at the end to take what I promised them!"

"Kid! Calm down!" Peter cried. To his surprise she did.

"D-don't c-call me a kid…Only Sans can do that…"

"Well, what should I call you then?" Peter asked.

"Frisk. That's my name." She breathed in and out heavily.

"Well Frisk, you can call me Spidey." Frisk flinched.

"I-I ca-" she stopped herself. "I can't do that. I-I already know someone by that name."

"Well, people usually call me Spidey or Spider Man-"

"Spider Man? My friend Muffet has a crush on you!" Frisk got her enthusiasm back. "Oh, she would _love_ to meet you! She'd be so jealous!" Her enthusiasm faded. "I wish I could see her."


	2. SFS

**For those who are confused, Frisk did a No Mercy route before this run. If you don't know what happens if you do a No Mercy and then True Pacifist, here's the run down. Chara comes back as you made a promise to give them your soul. They then take your place in your bed if you stay with Toriel, or they take your place in the picture and everyone's faces are 'X' out. Chara in this had some fun before giving Frisk's body back. The fun being murdering famous people.**

* * *

"Grah! C'mon Frisk pick up the phone!" Undyne was calling Frisk's phone for the 5th time since they dissapeared 6 weeks ago. Toriel and Papyrus were out driving looking for them. Alphys was trying to track their soul signature. MTT was receiving updates about Frisk's whereabouts.

"Hello?" Mettaton picked up the ringing phone. "Oh, you've seen them? Where last? What? She were at a murder scene?"

Undyne jerked her head towards Mettaton. Sans snatched the phone out of MTT's hands. "do you know what the murder weapon was?"

A voice came through. It's one he couldn't recognize. Layered over and a similar tone to…Nope. Not going to sad land. "U-um, it looked like they killed them with knives, but they also had a punching glove, some ballarina shoes, a frying pan, an-"

"alright alright, thank you concerned citizen." Sans was about to hang up.

"Wait! She, The princess was taken by Spider Man, and some of his team mates."

"spiderman? i thought he only was in new york."

"He is…I believe the princess is on the SHEILD airship."

"thank you. we'll report this to the queen."

"Tell Mo- Queen Toriel that I hope she enjoys seeing her child again…" The person hung up.

"What is it Sans?" Undyne asked. "Why are you reporting Spider Man to the Queen?"

"we got a blimp to catch." Sans simply said as a picture of the airship showed up on Mettaton's computer. "that's where frisk is."

* * *

 **Behold, the shortest chapter in here for now.**


	3. Sing Little One

Frisk was alone again. It was nighttime so people were probably sleeping. Frisk wanted to sleep, but didn't want to know what would happen with it. Chara seemed to take over right before Frisk would wake up. To keep herself awake, she hummed a small tune.

" _From the sky drops the rain_

 _Do you think it can subdue the pain?_

 _From beneath that red umbrella_

 _Will the sounds of the droplets tell ya_

 _That you're here_

 _So very near…_ "

She let tears slip from her eyes.

" _It cannot be_

 _What have I done?_

 _After it all this game wasn't very fun_

 _It's my mistake and I'm really sorry_

 _But it's alright_

 _You don't have to worry_

 _About me_

 _It's okay_

 _If~ you~_

 _See~ me~ again~_

 _I give you one request_

 _Please~ don't~ think~_

 _I'm~_

 _A friend~_ "

Frisk's memories went back to the Genocide route. How could she have done it? Curiosity over all her morals. Toriel's words, Undyne's melting body, Mettaton's OHKO, Papyrus's smiling face underneath her boot. Both of their boot. They did it together. They tried to kill Monster Kid. They scared everyone. Used different weapons. Sans was the final straw. "K-kids like me…Should be burning in hell…" Frisk sobbed.

* * *

One eye red, glee and determination filled it. The other eye brown, glossy as if they wanted to cry, but they tried not to feel sympathy. The bleeding skeleton kneeled before them. "well, guess that's it. welp, i'm going to grillby's." He _skull_ ked off before he said something else. "papyrus? d-do you want anything?" He turned to dust. And the brown eye's tears fell before being taken over by red.

* * *

"Tell me!" Frisk asked no one. "How do you sleep easy?! How can you only think of yourself! How are you justified! How can you lie like second nature?!" She waited for an answer, or someone to comfort her…

And sombody came.

* * *

 **The song that Frisk sang was "Fanime Ending." It's really great as it shows both the true ending, and Genocide Pacifist ending. There are 2 parts, but I only copied Frisk's lyrics as Asriel's wouldn't fit.**


	4. Undyne the Leader

"Sans, get your lazy butt up!" Undyne yelled at the sleeping skeleton.

"mmm…wha? undyne? it's like, 2 AM. what are you doing up so early?"

"Setting up the SFS!"

"the what?"

"SFS! Save Frisk Squad!"

"okay…"

"You're coming with me!"

"nah, sounds like too much work…"

"WHAT?! Sans if you don't get off your lazy butt right now, I'm going to get Papyrus on Alphys's training regimine."

"that's fine."

"Well, I'm heading out to find people. Papyrus has already agreed to join me for the raid plan."

"what?! what raid plan?"

"We're gonna break Frisk out of jail! Fuhuhuhuhu!"

"undyne, don't break the law."

"They captured the monster ambassador! _They_ should be the ones in jail!"

"they're superheros! basically superhumans! i don't want anyone to get hurt! besides, i already told tori where frisk is. she and asgore are gonna work things out."

"Sans, I'm just worried. If, if they think Frisk _did_ kill those heroes, which she probably didn't…th-the punishment." Sans could now see how much Undyne hurt. She was probably losing sleep from Frisk's dissapearence as she was awake during the day and Sans heard her pacing at night. "Damn tears." Undyne wiped her eyes.

Sans looked up to show her he was crying too. The only other's who'd seen him cry was Gaster, Papyrus, and Frisk. "I-it's okay to c-cry somtimes." He told her. After a bit of them weeping, Sans finnally said, "welp, maybe grillby's has some people that want to join. at least there will be one." He pointed to himself before walking out into the rainy spring morning.

Undyne called Alphys. The 3 roommates had a plan.

* * *

 **Next time: It's raining somewhere else.**


End file.
